


ROAST (fuck) ME HARD | The Insult Simulator

by Yung_mango



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Ethan Nestor, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Open Relationships, Top Mark Fischbach, degradation kink, mark and ethan please don’t read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yung_mango/pseuds/Yung_mango
Summary: “You’re the perfect height for sucking dick.”  Aka Mark’s insults have the opposite effect than intended.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	ROAST (fuck) ME HARD | The Insult Simulator

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not ship Mark and Ethan! I respect their relationships, this is simply a horny vent fic ! Got the idea from Mark’s video of the same title :-)

It was a simple video. A roast session. Nothing too crazy, they roast each other casually, like, all the time. So when Mark said the words “You’re too ugly for anyone to love you, you’re not clever enough for youtube but there’s one saving grace,” It felt routine to Ethan. Mark sat across from him, a weird glint in his eye. The kind of glint in his eye that appears whenever Mark thinks what he’s about to say is really clever. “You’re the perfect height for sucking dick and I figured you’d be good at that, since you suck at pretty much everything else.” 

Ethan’s thoughts were going a mile a minute and for a second he sat there dumbfounded, cheeks heating up and squirming a little in his seat. He expected insults not filth. Ethan sat there taking the words in, then he remembered the bit they’re supposed to be doing. He proceeded to fake cry and run off-screen in a way that even the Oscar’s academy would be in awe of. Tyler takes his spot, and from what he hears they continue the video just as planned. Which is great, it was a single take just as planned, everything was just as planned actually! Except for one small detail; the arousal brewing in Ethan’s gut. That wasn’t planned.

Listen, Ethan wasn’t a child, he was a full grown adult who does adult things like look at porn. Spicy porn at that, he’s seen his fair share of big tittied anime women and tentacles so he was well aware of what he liked and didn’t like. Or so he thought. 

Ethan knows he likes girls, girls who looked like they could kick his ass, and that he was a boobs kind of guy. Ethan was straight, or at least on that side of the spectrum. What Ethan didn’t like was hunky men with red hair, big muscles, and even bigger egos. Sure, Ethan looked up to Mark, but he didn’t want to like, fuck him or anything, right? Right? Ethan liked being praised and cared for, he didn’t like being treated like some type of bitch, and especially not by Mark. He liked to imagine being on top of a pretty girl, not getting railed by his former idol. Yeah, Ethan doesn’t like that.

“Who am I kidding,” Ethan mutters under his breath as he rushes into the bathroom and unzips his grey jeans. He hesitates for a second, is he really about to crank off (no pun intended) in Mark Fischbach’s,The Markiplier’s, bathroom to the thought of being degraded by him? The answer is: yes. He less than gracefully sat down on the toilets shut lid, shoving his grey pants and boxers down hastily. He hissed when his hand reached his dick, both relieved at the contact and frustrated because he was desperate for more. He rut into his hand, small mewls and sighs escaping his lips.

This is pathetic, he thinks. He’s riled up over the some words that were meant to be insulting. Insulting, not arousing.  
He imagined those cruel words from earlier in a different context, “You’re the perfect height for sucking dick, and I figured you’d be good at that, since you suck at pretty much everything else” Mark would say, and Ethan would tremble just as he did during filming except this time he wouldn’t run away crying like the script intended. No, this time, Ethan would respond. “Yeah? and how would you know if your theory is true? You’ve never tested it. ” He’d reply boldly, shit-eating grin on his face, confident demeanor despite the shivers going up his spine. Mark’s eyes would then darken, and he’d snidely reply “With sluts like you it’s so easy to fucking tell.” Using the fanfiction Ethan was writing in his head, he was so fucking close, yet so far. He felt insatiable, he wanted to be filled. He was barely stifling his moans, and honestly praying to whatever deity he could think of that Mark wouldn’t go looking for him and overhear him. 

But of course, this was reality, and there was no gods, only Mark. 

And Mark was knocking. 

“Hey man , we’ve wrapped up for today, are you coming out soon or did you, like, shit yourself?” Ethan nearly jumped out of his skin at the deep voice coming through the door. “Uh, no worries! Coming!” Curse the double entendre, Ethan thought. “Okay man, whatever you say” the older man said before leaving, footsteps growing fainter in the hallway.

“Fuck. “ And fuck indeed. The scare from the redhead’s knocking apparently hadn’t been enough to kill his relentless boner so he knew he would just have to pull out ol reliable: tucking his boner into his waistband. He felt like he was back in high school gym class except instead of it being caused by mackenzie, the senior with the double D’s, it’s Mark with the huge pecs. 

As he made his way back into the filming/living room, he was greeted by a lack of people, much to his relief. The less people there to potentially witness his hard dick on display, the better. 

“Where’s Tyler and the rest of the crew?” Ethan inquired and jeez, how long had he been in the bathroom?  
“Well while you were in there doing who knows what, we finished filming and they all went out to Cracker barrel for lunch without me, those gluttonous bastards. I chose to stay though, had some ideas I wanted to discuss with you.” Mark punched Ethan in the arm playfully and oh god Ethan’s life was flashing before his eyes. “Oh cool! Yeah, yeah lay it on me man.” The blue-haired male cringed at the slight shake in his voice, knowing he sounded too forced. They both walked over to the couch, taking a seat. 

“Hey Ethan, are you okay? I know we did a roast and I think I might’ve gone too far on some, If I did I’m really sorry, you know I believe in you and think you’re a great conten-“ Oh god, oh fuck, Ethan thought. His brain was running on empty and all he could think about was the looming threat of Mark noticing Ethan Jr. “-Anyways, I’m always here for you and truly think you can do great things, man.” Usually Ethan would be beaming at the praise but right now praise wasn’t what he wanted. “Ah yeah, sorry Mark, everything is fine, don’t worry I know it was all part of the bit.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence before Mark began rambling about his ideas for upcoming videos, Ethan hardly listening and putting his limited attention span to work. He was focusing on the way Mark’s shirt fit him, muscles flexing underneath it as he gestured wildly. 

“So, any thoughts? Feelings? Actions?” 

“Huh? Ah sorry! I spaced out” Ethan mumbled, snapping out of his trance. “Okay man, something is definitely up. You’ve had the same blank expression ever since we filmed the video. If you aren’t going to tell me, then we can just leave this for some other ti-“ Mark cut himself off, and before Ethan could cross his legs, he knew it was too late. Mark’s peepers were pointed directly at Ethan’s crotch, lord have mercy on them both. “You’re hard.” The older male went from dumbfounded to amused real quick though. “Is that why you were- oh my god.” He let out a laugh much to Ethan’s dismay. Ethan was now shuffling in his seat, face beet red. “It’s cool! It happens! haha, what the fuck man? How did this even-“ 

“Can we not talk about this, please.” 

“Come on, you don’t expect me to not tease you about this right? You’ve got a semi-chub from who knows what, we didn’t even film anything remotely sexual today. How did this even happen?” “I don’t wanna-“ Mark didn’t seem to hear Ethan and continued rambling. “The most sexual thing today was maybe that comment about being dick sucking height, and that wouldn’t make anyone hard unless they’ve got some sort of insult fetish-“ 

The silence after Mark’s statement was soul crushing. 

“Oh. Wait don’t tell me that you- oh.” Ethan winced, the secret was out. Before he could get a word out, Mark cut him off with a big smirk on his face. “But I was the one who said it? I didn’t know you swung that way, man. Did you-“ Mark paused, as if to contemplate his next move. “Did you seriously get hard from getting insulted by your best friend? How pathetic.” Mark was testing the waters, seeing how Ethan responded to the bait and to test whether or not his Ethan degradation theory was accurate.  
Mark, like Ethan, is straight or at least on that side of the spectrum. But this wasn’t gay, right? This is just a power dynamic thing, and Mark likes being powerful so therefore what he was about to do wasn’t “gay” it’s simply a demonstration of power. What’s manlier than fucking a man? 

Ethan turned redder, if even possible. He felt small and embarrassed but something about hearing the word pathetic come from mark lit a fire inside him. Unsure of how to respond he looked at the other. Mark was looking at him like he was some sort of prey, Ethan had made up his mind. 

“Oh? No response? Well I’m glad you know your place. Don’t see why you’re covering your crotch now, not like I haven’t seen how you feel already. Did you get hard just from my words, Ethan? So slutty.” He said the last few words tauntingly and Ethan let out a small moan. “Speak.” Mark demanded. Ethan obliged. 

“Y-yeah. yes I did-“  
“Yes I did what?”  
“Yes I did, sir.” 

There was no going back. Okay, sure, Mark had Amy who he loved more than anything on this earth but their relationship was open, and as long as she was number one in his heart, number two didn’t matter. This threshold was still a scary thing to cross. Youtube associates don’t talk like this. Neither do straight male friends. That didn’t matter though, that was an issue for another time. What mattered now is how Ethan would look underneath him, crying out his name. 

“Sir? I like that. You like being ordered around?” Ethan nodded without thinking. “Safeword?”  
“Red.”  
“Good. Now remember my theory about your height from earlier?” Ethan knew exactly what Mark meant and his heart was in his throat. “Get on your knees.”

Ethan got off the couch and knelt in front of Mark, looking up at him, clueless. Granted, he didn’t think he’d get this far, so he wasn’t sure what to do. “You need a step by step for this? Fuck, you really do suck at everything. Hopefully not this. Before you get the real thing, show me what you’ve got.” Mark brought his fingers to Ethan’s mouth, running his thumb across his bottom lip. Ethan slowly opened his mouth, tongue gliding across the digit. He took the thumb fully in his mouth, moaning as he worked his tongue on Mark.

“You’re doing so well, maybe you deserve a reward.” Mark removed his thumb from Ethan’s mouth. He undid his fly and released his cock from his boxers. He grabbed Ethan by his hair, pausing to see if he’d say the safeword, before bringing Ethan face-to-cock.  
Ethan got to work immediately, eagerly wrapping his mouth around the tip and licking the slit, trying to remember how his ex-girlfriend did it. Mark groaned, the sound going straight to Ethan’s dick. He put his hands on Mark’s thighs, starting to reach towards Mark’s cock when the redhead pushes them back onto his thighs. 

“Did I say you could touch?” 

Ethan tries his best to reply with cock in his mouth, failing miserably. Feeling adventurous, the blue-haired male begins breathing through his nose and taking some more of Mark in his mouth, to which Mark bucks up into. Ethan chokes for a second, before regaining his composure, now taking most of Mark in. Mark begins fucking into his mouth, pushing Ethan’s head aggressively onto his cock. Ethan has tears and spit on his cheeks but it feels so damn good. Mark’s suddenly stops however, much to Ethan’s displeasure. He gazes up at him quizzically. “Don’t wanna cum yet.” 

He lets Ethan go. Ethan sits back on his knees, watching Mark take his shirt off, waiting. “What are you- Are you waiting for orders?” Ethan nods and Mark chuckles. “Such a little slut. You’re so naive, listening to whatever I have to say. Such a fan, that’s what you are right? Willing to listen and do whatever I want because you’re such a follower. I bet you’d let me fuck you on stream if it meant me paying attention to you.” Ethan shivered in delight. 

“Strip.” 

Ethan hesitated before standing up and removing all his clothes, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable and self conscious which Mark seemed to notice. “So pretty.” He whispers, Ethan blushes in response. The blue-haired male got back on the couch, Mark following suit on top of him. He spread the younger man’s legs wide open, to which Ethan squeaked. 

Although Mark has never been with a man nor even thought about it, he’s seen one or two gay pornos in his day, and it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what hole his dick would be going into. From his limited knowledge of gay sex, he mused that he needed lube which he got from the side drawer by the couch. Amy and him kept it there for.. uh, special purposes. Ethan’s eyes widened at the sight of the lube. 

“Wait, aren’t I supposed to be using that on you?”  
Mark halted at Ethan’s statement. “No? I’m topping.”  
“Who said you get to top?”  
“I thought that was where this was heading?You don’t exactly scream dom top.”  
“Hey, top and dom arent mutually exclusive but whatever. Hand it over.” Mark raised an eyebrow at him before handing the lube over. Ethan squirted the cold substance onto his fingers, warming it up before bringing them to his hole. He teased his rim a little before sliding a finger in with a small whine. Ethan pumped the digit in and out slowly, before abruptly adding in a second finger, whimpering. Mark stroked his cock as Ethan fucked himself, cursing under his breath.

“Not the first time, is it, slut?” “I-ah- experimented with my ex girlfriend.” Ethan keened, hips rocking down onto his fingers. “dildos feel way better than fingers” Ethan said in between his whines, without giving it much thought. “You use a dildo? Fuck.” Mark groaned. The redhead couldn’t help but let his imagination run wild, images of Ethan desperately bouncing on a dildo, cheeks flushed, filled his senses. He couldn’t help but lose it at those thoughts, grabbing Ethan’s wrist and pinning his hand to to his side. Ethan whined at the emptiness, but that was short lived as Mark replaced Ethan’s fingers with his own.

Mark’s fingers were much thicker and longer than Ethan’s, which he appreciated. He scissored his fingers in him, thrusting the two which were soon followed by a third. Ethan was a mess under him, cheeks pink, left hand pinned down by mark and right hand gripping onto the cushions. He was a sight to behold, and Mark felt truly blessed. Mark moved his fingers in a come hither motion, there was something he was looking for, right? He moved his fingers a certain way, experimenting, and he knew he hit gold when Ethan cried out. He began abusing the spot, Ethan abandoning all caution and moaning so loud Mark was sure the neighbors three houses over could hear them. 

“You like that? I bet you do. So loud for me, losing control just by my fingers. I bet you don’t even care that everyone can fucking hear you whine like the whore you are. Aren’t you worried that they could come back from lunch any second? Or do you you want them to see you for the cockslut you are ?” Mark made sure to lean in during the last part, whispering it into Ethan’s ear, relishing in the way Ethan shuddered. There was a lot of things he liked about Ethan, but how sensitive his body is was slowly creeping its way up the list. 

“Mark, please-“ Ethan’s voice was strained, as if he was on the verge of tears. “Please what?”the sadist in Mark couldn’t help but reply. “Please fuck me already.” Mark didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Mark let go of Ethan’s left wrist, grabbing his own cock and lining it up with Ethan’s hole. Ethan looked up at him excitedly, pupils blown out in sheer bliss. He slid in slowly. Ethan wrapped his legs around Mark’s waist. Mark pulled out almost all the way, before snapping his hips back into Ethan, the younger man’s head bumping against the back of the couch with the force of the thrust. Mark set a brutal pace, Ethan incapable of saying anything besides variations of curse words and Mark’s name. Fresh tears fell down Ethan’s cheeks as Mark grabbed him by the waist hard enough to bruise and continued pounding into him. 

The blue haired man lightly tugged at the older’s wrists, Mark getting the memo and letting Ethan guide them to his throat. “Please.” 

Mark experimented with bit of pressure around his throat, Ethan’s ass clenched around mark, eyes rolling back. Mark put more force into it, Ethan’s eye fluttering shut this time, bucking his hips onto mark’s. “Gonna cum-“ Ethan choked out.

Mark was getting close too, thrusts becoming erratic, “Fuck, me too-“ He let go of Ethan’s throat, opting to hold onto his waist again. 

“Mark, cum inside me, please cum inside me-“ Ethan chanted like it was a prayer. With that, Mark came with a groan, Ethan following suit shortly after, cum painting both of their stomachs white. Mark collapsed on top of Ethan, both trying to catch their breaths. 

In retrospect, that was dumb idea but thankfully Ethan can’t get pregnant. Mark’s horny brain really needs to work on its decision making. As they both came down from their highs, Ethan was to first to cut through the peaceful silence that has fallen over them. “So, uh, that wasn’t part of the script was it? Also get off me man, you’re heavy.” Mark rolled off of Ethan, a light chuckle leaving his lips. “No, this was one hell of an improv.” They gazed into each other’s eyes as they laughed at the dumb joke, a fond expression falling over their faces. 

Ethan cleared his throat “This may be a dumb question but friends don’t do that, right? What does that make us? Oh god, what about Amy?” Mark stopped to think for a second.  
“Well for starters, no I don’t think friends fuck, or normal friends at least. I do still love Amy, to be honest I think she’d be the least surprised about this.””Wait Amy and you have talked about this?” “Yeah, she kinda expected it-“ 

“Oh my god.” Ethan flailed his arms, exasperated. “And here I was, worried that I crossed a line after spending months trying to avoid even thinking about you.” Mark smirked “You’ve been thinking about me for months? I’m flattered.” “Shut up, asshole.” Ethan playfully smacked Mark in the arm, Mark pouting back at him. 

“As much as I’d love to sit here and listen to you berate me for teasing you, may I remind you that the others should be home any second?”  
Ethan straightened up, “Shit! Aw gross, there’s cum on my thighs. And in me. I’m gonna need a shower.”  
“Up for round 2?”  
“But we just-! you’re lucky I love you.”  
Mark flashed a smile at Ethan “Awe, you love me?” Ethan rolled his eyes “You asshole, I take it back. To think I was confessing.” 

“Hey! I love you too, you idiot. Lets hit the shower, babe.”  
“Babe? Gross.”  
“You liked it, don’t lie. Also guess it’s confirmed you really are at a good dick sucking height.”  
“God can you shut up Mark!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a bit messy or all over the place, hope u enjoyed regardless !


End file.
